


Twelfth Night on Love Letter

by hgiel



Category: K-pop, NRG, SHAKESPEARE William - Works, Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: F/F, F/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgiel/pseuds/hgiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While filming Love Letter Myung Hoon meets the girl of his dreams...who thinks he's a chick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelfth Night on Love Letter

Yu Lee was used to being fawned over by the other girls, so she didn’t feel at all uncomfortable as they ‘aww’ed at her and tousled her hair when she told them she had never dated before. Why was it that shocking? She was only a college student, why was it so uncommon?  
“You are adorable Yu Lee.” Hye Kyung cooed.  
“She may be the smartest one of us though.” Kyo Hyun said. “Guys are just trouble. They’ll use you, and then leave you.”  
“Oh, that’s so true.” Hye Kyung nodded earnestly.  
“But I want a relationship now. Im old enough I think.” Yu Lee confided. Actually she hadn’t thought about dating until recently. She woke up a few mornings ago and thought to herself it might be a good idea.  
“If you think you are ready, then let us give you some tips.” Kyo Hyun suggested.  
“You have got to pick someone not that good looking.”  
“Right! Hot guys will just cheat on you. Ugly guys are nicer anyway.”  
“Ya! You need a someone nice and funny.” Hye Kyung added  
“Funny and rich.”  
“Maybe not rich, but someone who will buy you things.” Hye Kyung corrected.  
“You shouldn’t be intimate with him for at least a year. Its not practical to wait for marriage anymore, so at least have a good long waiting period.” Kyo Hyun explained.  
“Have you ever waited a year?” Hye Kyung asked her.  
“Well no...Okay wait 100 days.”  
“A month.”  
“Yes, wait at least a month” Kyo Hyun agreed. “If he hasn’t gotten frustrated by then, then he might be a good guy.”  
Yu Lee tried to keep track of all the tips as best she could, but wished they had given her a chance to write it all down. Their first day on vacation from school and she was still learning so much!  
A bunch of the girls in her year decided to visit the Jungmun resort on the Jeju islands for a week over summer break, and Yu Lee was lucky enough to get a room with Kyo Hyun and Hye Kyung. They were the most mature and intelligent girls she knew. They were also kind enough to let her share a room with them since it was too expensive to get one on her own.  
“Lets go down to the beach, okay?” Hye Kyung suggested, getting her shoes before waiting for an answer.  
“Maybe we’ll find Yu Lee a lover while we’re there?” Kyo Hyun joked.  
“Do you really think we will?” Yu Lee gasped.  
“So cute.” Hye Kyung cooed, patting Yu Lee’s head.

“Stop following me damn it!” Myung Hoon yelled behind him.  
“Where am I suppose to go if I don’t follow you? I haven’t been here before!” His older sister yelled back.  
“Why did you even come then?! I don’t want to babysit you, I want to have a GOOD time damn it! That’s why I came out here early.”  
“You saying you can’t have a good time with me?!”  
“Yes! So go away!”  
Since they were on the plane, she had been bugging him. She refused to stop talking, and he couldn’t even go talk to any of the hot college students that were riding just rows behind them. He wouldn’t have brought her at all if their mom hadn’t insisted. If Myung Hoon had known she was going to be so annoying, he would have argued against it a lot more.  
Love Letter was going to do a Jeju Island special later in the week, so he had decided to come early and enjoy himself before the taping. It was a good idea in theory...but then, the theory had been him alone on the island. Well, maybe not alone...but the none of the sexy girls he had pictured around him had been his sister.  
“I don’t care what you do or where you go, just do it away from me.” Myung Hoon said, finally stopping to meet her eye to eye. “You know your way back to the Jungmun resort, so I will meet you back there at five for dinner, okay?”  
She kept him in place with a glare as she thought to herself, but finally asked, “Promise?”  
“I promise. Ill meet you outside your room at 4:30 even.”  
“Promise?”  
“I fucking promise!”  
“Alright...”  
But he lied, and at 5:45 he was pretty pleased with himself.  
She wasn’t going to starve! She was perfectly capable of finding a restaurant and paying for her own meal. Maybe she would even find herself a guy and be able to leave Myung Hoon the hell alone. He was too busy to meet her anyway. There were too many hot girls around, and he had still yet to get one to talk to him.  
“DONGSAENG!” Without even looking he knew who it was. No one could call to their younger sibling with such contempt, no one but his sister, so he ran.  
Even running he could feel her right behind him. Even if she was a mile away the anger she omitted was so strong it could knock him down, so he ran for all he was worth. He took to running in zig zags and circles, in between couples and under them if possible. Eventually he slowed down and tried to reassess where he was.  
“Excuse me, Myung Hoon?” Asked an older women.  
“Yes?”  
“There is a young women looking for you.”  
“For me?!” He exclaimed. Had she enlisted old women to track him down for her?  
“Yes, she’s been spreading your name and description around. She said we should know you from some band but none of us knew it. Anyway, I think she wants you to meet her.”  
Without answering her, he slipped into the nearest store. Why should he answer her anyway? She didn’t even know NRG for fuck’s sake! How many albums does a guy have to make? Fuck...  
“Can I help you?” Asked the sales lady.  
“Ya, I need a change of clothes, just give me anything in my size.”  
The women’s mouth worked around something she was hesitant to say. Myung Hoon waited patently but eventually she decided against whatever it was.  
“What size are you?” She asked instead.  
“I-“ And that’s when he noticed the store’s bounty. It was a women’s clothing store.

Yu Lee had broken away from the other girls a while ago and was sight seeing. Actually, she was wandering aimlessly while staring at passers by. She hadn’t noticed she was hungry until she was starving. She also hadn’t noticed she hadn’t brought her purse until the street vender had already prepared her food.  
“But I don’t have any money on me...” She admitted.  
“Then why did you order something?!” He demanded.  
“I didn’t know! Im really sorry, but I can pay you tomorrow, I promise.”  
“You have to pay for your food now to eat it now. I can keep this for you and when you come back with money tomorrow, I’ll give it to you.”  
“But...wont it be cold by then?” She asked.  
“I’ll give you a discount.”  
“Geez you heartless bastard, Ill pay for it.” Said an older girl beside her, handing him money. She had on a rather large floppy hat and baggy dress, with pant legs poking out the bottom.  
“Thank you...miss?” The vender asked wearily, and handed Yu Lee her dinner without taking his eyes off the other girl.  
“Thank you so much!” Yu Lee cheered to the homely girl.  
“No problem. Some of us don’t let our country men, or women, go hungry while we have the ABILITY to help them.” She said loudly and Yu Lee realized she had intended the comment to go to the vender who was already heading away from them.  
“You aren’t very good looking.” Yu Lee pointed out as the thought came to her.  
The women seemed to consider this for a moment. “I haven’t been feeling very good looking lately. I assure you, early today I was drop dead gorgeous.”  
She wasn’t sure if it was a joke, but laughed none the less. “Im Lee Yu. What’s your name?”  
“Myung Ho-Hyun. Im Myung Hyun.” Myung Hyun said, crunched her face at the sound of it, then shrugged.  
“Since you are so nice, do you think you can help me with something else?” She asked.  
“Sure, what do you need?”  
“Im staying at Jungmun and don’t know where it is anymore.” Yu Lee explained.  
“Im staying there too, I’ll walk you back. I guess I better get back too, this night isn’t turning out how I would have liked.”  
Yu Lee followed the older girl back, engrossed in Myung Hyun’s story of how she got started in teaching a women’s self defense corse. Not only that, but she was also a lawyer, and played professional golf in the states a few years back. She even impressed Yu Lee with a display of flawless English, or at least it seemed flawless to Yu Lee, who didn’t know a word of the language herself.  
“You are so cool!” Yu Lee said as they reached the elevator.  
Myung Hyun shrugged. “No, there are a lot of other people who work at the animal refuge too, Im just head co-ordinator. No big deal.”  
“Are you going to be here tomorrow?”  
“Until the end of the week.” She confirmed.  
“Then can we meet tomorrow and hang out?”  
Myung Hyun seemed to hesitate for a second, but soon smiled broadly. “Sure. I’ll meet you here in the morning.”  
This women was just the sort of person Yu Lee was looking for in a boyfriend. At least, it was who her tips had indicated she should date. If Yu Lee liked her, it shouldn’t matter what gender she was right? Lots of other people dated people of the same sex, so it should be okay.  
“You are just the type of person I was looking for. Will you date me?” She asked. Just then the elevator door opened and Yu Lee had to step in instead of catching Myung Hyun’s reaction. “You will wont you? Wont you?” She asked earnestly hoping to get an answer before the doors closed, and right before they did she saw Myung Hyun nod. “Good! See you tomorrow!”

Okay, so she was gay. But Myung Hoon was now a drag queen, so who was he to point fingers?  
What was he doing anyway? Getting himself into a lesbian relationship? He couldn’t refuse her offer, she looked so...cute. She looked so eager and hopeful. She was adorable! What the hell was he going to do...  
A women rushed past him on his way to his hotel room and before he could tell her to slow down, he realized it was his sister. So instead, he hid. She hadn’t noticed him though, maybe the outfit actually did work. He would need to go get a wig before he met Yu Lee though.  
A wig? Oh shit, now there was commitment to a lie if ever he had seen it...  
Okay, he would meet her as a women tomorrow and then when the time was right he would tell her the truth. It would be better then showing up as a guy, she would probably run off screaming. Weren’t lesbians afraid of men? He hadn’t actually met one other then Yu Lee before, so he wasn’t sure.  
And he would need to get a new dress, this one wasn’t flattering at all.

Before dawn Myung Hoon was up and out of his room. In fact, it had been a blessing because as he rounded the corner his sister began pounding on his hotel door, hoping to catch him unaware. Luckily, he was in drag and wasn’t noticed.  
Soon he had gotten himself a pretty nice looking dress and a becoming wig. The sales lady had even applied some make up for him saying something like “I don’t mind at all, in fact, my brother is post-opt.” Whatever the hell that meant...  
As the sun was rising he made his way to the designated elevator and found his girlfriend waiting for him. She was just as bright and cheerful as she was last night, it wouldn’t surprise him if she smiled even through nightmares.  
“You look so good!” She greeted.  
“Thanks, I put a little effort into my looks today.”  
“I forgot to tell you last night, we can’t be intimate for a month.”  
Myung Hoon had to control his coughing before the conversation could continue. Intimate? Well, if there was any way to come clean to her about his-his having...not a vagina, then that would be the ideal situation, wouldn’t it?  
“That’s fine.” He said finally.  
“My friends advised me to wait a month, so I guess that means we can’t kiss or anything, but, I think we can hug.”  
He couldn’t help but smile. “Then can we hug now?”  
She nodded and spread her arms wide so he took the initiative.  
Yu Lee was so darling, he couldn’t help but feel guilty, even though he hardly knew her. But, he would tell her soon, and she was so sweet, he was sure she would forgive him. Even if she was gay, maybe she would still agree to be friends with him.

The opportunity didn’t arise... But then, when did conversation every sway to “So, are you lying to me about everything?” or “Have you ever considered being a transvestite?” He agreed to meet her the next day and was kicking himself for not saying “Oh, by the way, Im a man” as she entered the elevator. If it was too hard to tell her today, it would be worse the next!  
He couldn’t help it though... He didn’t want to break her heart. He also didn’t want to miss out on the opportunity of hanging out with her again. Yu Lee was too endearing, too innocent, too cute. And Myung Hoon was too much of an asshole to come clean to such a great girl. Why couldn’t they have met on honest terms? Oh, and why couldn’t she be straight?  
It didn’t matter... He had to tell her the truth. No matter what happened afterward, he had to.  
But the next day he couldn’t do it either. Nor the next.  
By the third day he was considering just getting a sex change. Not seriously, but it did cross his mind. When a man, even jokingly, considers a sex change it means he’s gotten himself into more trouble then he can handle.  
They had agreed to meet for breakfast early on the forth day. It was also the day he had to be on the Love Letter set. When he was trying to think of a good lie to tell her in order to be gone until tonight it hit him, this was it. He had to just tell her the truth now. It was NEVER going to feel like the right time so it had to be now.  
“Yu Lee, there is something I need to tell you.” He began, still using the only slightly higher then normal pitched voice he used to imitate a girl.  
“Okay.” She said cheerily.  
“I need to tell you something...”  
“You just said that.”  
“Right. Look...I need to tell you something.” His cell phone cut him off, and he welcomed the interruption. “Hello?” He answered.  
“What are you doing ditching your nuna!” His mother yelled back at him.  
“She called you?!” He covered his mouth and phone trying to keep his normal tone of voice from Yu Lee. “That little bitch.”  
“What did you say?!”  
“Nothing! Look Im sorry, I promise I’ll meet up with her after work. I have to go, Im busy.” And he hung up on her with a cringe. She was going to kick his ass for that.  
“Who was that?” Yu Lee asked.  
“N-No one. Look, Yu Lee I need to tell you something.”  
As she began to tell him to go on again, his cell phone went off a second time. This time he checked to see who it was. His manager... Myung Hoon excused himself to answer a few yards away from her.  
“Ya?”  
“Where the fuck are you?”  
“Im at breakfast...Why?”  
“Why? You are late!”  
He checked his watch. “No, I don’t need to be on set for another hour!”  
“No, you needed to have checked in an hour ago! We’re filming soon! You are to go on second, so I would get your ass here if you don’t want to be fired...again.”  
Myung Hoon hung up on him then. If it was good enough for his mother, why not his manager too? He wouldn’t have time to tell Yu Lee anything. He wouldn’t even have time to lie to her...  
Rushing back to the table he told her he had to leave and would call her that night so they could have dinner. Hopefully by then he would have more courage, and would be smart enough to turn his phone off.

It was for the best Myung Hyun had run off. Yu Lee didn’t want to have to tell her she had plans with her friends that day. She had asked if Myung Hyun could join them, but Kyo Hyun said she could only get the three of them on the set. Her mother was dating one of the producers on Love Letter, even though he was already married, so they had been allowed to view the taping. Yu Lee hadn’t actually seen a whole episode of the show, it was on Saturday and she studied on that day, but Hye Kyung said a ShinHwa member was going to be on this time. Apparently that was a good thing.  
There weren’t any of the celebrities in sight as they got situated, at least none that Yu Lee recognized or the other two cared about. Apparently they didn’t have a live audience either, so they got to stand just behind the cameras with the crew. That was the best part of it, to see all the cool equipment and people running around.  
Soon the host came out and introduced all the women on the show. Yu Lee had to be reprimanded for clapping, apparently that was to be edited in later... After them the first male guest came out, Shin Jung Hwan. He danced and Yu Lee was entertained but apparently none of the female guests agreed that he was entertaining.  
The next guest was introduced but that’s not who came out. Much to her surprise, and everyone else’s it seemed, Myung Hyun came running out looking as if she had been running all morning.

Just as Kang Ho Dong said “Mr. 1000, Chun Myung Hoon” Myung Hoon had made it onto the stage. He had taken off full sprint from the restaurant but had been held up by security. His get up was obviously TOO convincing. Even arguing with the under qualified officers and getting yelled at over his phone by his manager, he had made it just in time. Though, he hadn’t gotten a chance to change...  
To the right of him Ho Dong and the women began to roll with laughter, and to the left Jung Hwan was doing the same. At least it gave him a chance to think of how he would play it off... At least it would have had he not made eye contact with Yu Lee.  
What the hell was she doing here?! What the fuck was he going to do?  
“Your techniques as a man working so bad for you Myung Hoon?” Jung Hwan asked.  
Myung Hoon gritted his teeth and replied to him in a normal voice as low as he could. “Just keep laughing.”  
Jung Hwan obliged him. Ho Dong didn’t.  
“I didn’t know Lady was getting a new member. Well, have you prepared anything or were you betting on this to be enough?” He asked jokingly.  
Myung Hoon felt his mouth open and close. Whatever it thought it was going to say was beyond him, because he hadn’t the slightest clue what to do. He was hoping it would think of something before he did, but it eventually just stayed closed.  
“Myung Hoon?” Ho Dong prompted.  
Why wasn’t she doing anything? Why was she just staring at him like that?! If she had jumped up and screamed at him for being a fraud he would at least have something to go off of. Yu Lee was just...waiting. He himself was waiting, so was everyone else. Unfortunately, everyone was waiting on HIM.  
“Im sorry.” He said to no one in particular. Himself maybe. “Yu Lee come here.” He motioned for her and she made her way up to the stage. She hadn’t yet seemed to register that he was using his male voice.  
“What’s going on?” She asked softly, without judgment, God bless her.  
“Do you know NRG?”  
“The band? Yes.”  
Finally, someone knew who NRG was. She really was the girl of his dreams... He was so fucked.  
“Yu Lee, Im so sorry.” Was all he said before he took the wig and dress off. He had anticipated going back to his hotel room before the show, so he hadn’t worn anything underneath...other then his underwear of course. This got another laugh out of Jung Hwan, even though this was so NOT the time.  
“Im a guy.” He stated the obvious, since by the look of her she wasn’t as phased as she should have been... “Im Chun Myung Hoon from NRG. Im not a lawyer or anything like that. Im so sorry Yu Lee. I really like you and I didn’t want to let you down. I shouldn’t have lied.” As he went on he felt less and less embarrassed and more and more guilty and miserable. He didn’t want to loose her but there was nothing he could do anymore.  
“You didn’t need to lie.” Yu Lee said softly. “I would have loved you whether you were a man or a women.”  
“Y-You what?”  
“I wouldn’t have cared if you were a golfer either. I just liked you because you were nice to me, and funny, and weren’t too good looking.”  
He ignored that last part. “So you’ll still be with me?”  
“No. I don’t mind what gender you are or what you do for a living, but I don’t want to be with a liar.”  
Myung Hoon thought he had lost all shame a bit ago, but he found he still refused to cry. These people could see him naked, admitting to being a drag queen, and getting dumped, but they weren’t going to see him cry.  
“Can I have one last hug?” He asked.  
Without reluctance she opened her arms wide like she had the first time, and he took her in his arms.  
“Im sorry Yu Lee.” He said softly, assuming it would be the last thing he was going to say to her.  
“I believe you.” She said pulling away from him. “I think I’ll go back to the hotel now, I don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable.” She headed down the stage but turned around at the last second to face him. “If you still want dinner, you can call me when you are done. I don’t mind if my friends are liars.”  
No one said anything as she left the set, not even her friends that followed. No one said anything and Myung Hoon realized they were all waiting on him again.  
“NG. Im going to go get some pants...” He informed.


End file.
